The Truth in the Cry
by unrequited1984
Summary: Booth's mouth gets him in trouble, which turns out to be not such a bad thing. WARNING: There are major spoilers for 'The Truth in the Lye' so don't read this if you haven't seen that yet. BoothBrennan with a side of Hodgela.


Part 1

"Oh God Baby!" Seeley cried as he came for the 3rd time since there encounter had started the previous night. He rolled over and off Camille with satisfaction. His smile soon disappeared as he noticed that his partner, his bed partner that is, wasn't smiling. "What's wrong? You finished right?"

Cam shook her head in disgust, "Yes, your manly ego can stay in tact." Seeley shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'So?'. She tried very hard to fight the urge to throw the bedside table lamp against the wall as she got out of bed, "Baby? You called me baby! You asshole!"

He watched as she stormed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, he was confused to say the least. "Cam," she kept walking, "Camille I don't understand what you're so angry about, what's wrong with calling you baby?"

Camille turned around and stared at him in disbelief, "What's wrong with it? What about in the two years we were together you never called me baby, in fact you never used pet names. I think you told me once that you thought it was fake, a way of disguising the fact that the name you were calling wasn't the name you were thinking. So tell me Seeley, who were you really thinking of?"

Seeley's face was a mix of surprise, guilt and sheepishness, "I don't know what you're talking about. And besides we agreed that this was a one time thing, it's not as if we're in a committed relationship and I'm thinking of someone else…not that I was because I wasn't."

She poured herself a cup of coffee and sighed, "You're right, I realize that this was pure stress relief from losing your other fuck-buddy but it'd be nice to know that I was at least your main focus of the evening. I mean if I'm not the one you wanted to be with why did you come see me in the first place?"

Seeley scratched his head in that cute little boy way she had always loved, "I don't know, maybe because I'd knew you'd say yes? Bones was telling me that anthropologically you tend to want to find a release of endorphins with someone with whom you have a sexual rapport…so maybe I just thought we had rapport?"

A look of clarity came across her face, "Bones, of course I'm so stupid!" She put her coffee mug down and pushed past him to head back to the bedroom so she could get dressed.

He followed her again, finding this game of tag kind of tiring, "What now?"

She was pulling on her trousers as he came in, "I just finally figured out who you were thinking of."

It took him a second to figure out what she was saying, "What…who…wait a sec no! No, no, no! I was not thinking of Bones while we were having sex!"

"Seeley, who are you trying to convince, me or you? Because I'm not going to be convinced, so good luck with yourself. Baby and Bones sound a lot a like, you think about it. I'm going to call a cab and go to work."

He stopped her as she walked out the front door, "You aren't going to mention this at work are you, you know to anybody?"

She just gave him a look as closed the door behind her and called the taxi company. He looked at the closed door for a minute before shaking his head and going to the kitchen for his own coffee, "I wasn't thinking of Bones. I wasn't, just because she is very attractive doesn't mean I think about her sexually. Just because Angela just happened to come in last night and interrupt a rather intense moment between us doesn't mean I was thinking about kissing her. Shit, Cam was right. I can't even convince myself. Great Seeley, just great." He put his coffee cup down on the table as he sat down on his couch with his heads in his hands. He finally told himself the truth. He hadn't slept with Cam because of Rebecca, he had slept with Cam because he had so much sexual tension had built up from his "talk" with Bones that he had to get rid of it with someone, and Cam was the closest, not to mention willing. The entire situation could be summed up with one word in his mind, "Shit."

Part2

Bones looked up from her exam table as Dr Saroyan swiped her card and entered the lab, "Dr. Saroyan I've been wondering where you were."

The other doctor replied, "Why? It's only 8:30, what could be so urgent this early?"

Taken aback by her abruptness Bones tried not to sound defensive, "No reason, I just saw your car in the garage when I pulled in this morning so assumed that you were here."

Feeling bad about taking her feelings from this morning out on Dr. Brennen Cam was apologetic, "That's understandable. I didn't drive myself home last night so I left my car here. There wasn't a boot on the tire or anything was there?"

Her attempt at humor went right over Bones head, "No, not at all. I think we're allowed to park in the deck 24 hours a day so don't worry about it."

"I was…never mind." Cam didn't bother trying to explain and focused on work, "Anything interesting this morning?"

Bones shook her head, "Not yet, I just hope we don't have anything like yesterday again for a while."

Angela walked into the lab, "Yeah nothing like that to abuse our senses please!"

Hodgins, as always, was right behind Angela, "You can abuse my senses any day Angela, or anything else you like."

She smirked at him, "In your dreams Bug-boy!" He nodded in agreement, which caused her to smile even more.

Bones decided she needed to get away from the hormones, "I'm going to get coffee, can I get anyone anything?"

Cam looked up, "No thanks, I already had FBI strength coffee this morning."

Bones blinked, "Oh. So how was your evening with Booth?" Angela and Hodgins sensing a talk that didn't include them quickly scurried out of the room so they could eavesdrop in the comfort of her office.

Cam didn't look up from the report she was looking at, "What makes you think I had an evening with Booth?"

Bones walked over to her so as not to shout across the lab, "You're wearing his belt."

Looking down and seeing his belt buckle she blushed, "Of course I am. Excuse me while I go shut my head in a door."

Barely understanding that this was a statement to profess embarrassment she was quick to assure her boss, "Oh don't worry about it, I'm glad he took my advice."

Cam stared at Bones in disbelief, "Your advice Dr. Brennan?"

"Well I didn't state you specifically, but I just said that when in need of release, anthropologically speaking, that it's often easiest to go to a past partner, one with whom you have"

"Rapport?" Cam said.

Bones smiled, "Exactly, I can't believe he was actually listening. I told him that I myself have several past partners that I can rely on to"

"TMI Dr. Brennan." Cam said as she walked quickly away.

"I don't know what that means!" Bones called after her.

"What don't you understand this time Bones?" Booth asked as he walked in, desperately hoping that he didn't look like he had had sex with his ex girlfriend who was now the boss of the woman he was fantasizing about.

"TMI, I get that it's initials for something, I just don't know what." She pouted knowing that she was culturally behind her peers.

"That would mean 'Too Much Information' Bones, what were you trying to tell her?"

"I was just recounting our discussion yesterday about the use of past partners and getting release and that I myself have experience with that." She said and then gave him an understanding smile.

The smile informed him that she now knew of his previous night's activities, "I told her not to tell anybody, what is it with you girls and gossiping about my sex life?"

"She's wearing your belt." Bones stated.

Booth looked at Cam who was trying to bury herself under paperwork, "So she is. Now remember Bones, you said you wouldn't say anything."

Bones looked at him innocently, "I'm not saying anything, I'm just waiting to see if you say anything."

"There's nothing to say, I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't slip, and I am in complete control of my body and my mind!" He said this loud enough for the whole lab to hear, making everyone focus more on what they were doing to make it seem like they weren't listening to every word anyways.

"Alright Booth, I didn't say you weren't. Did Dr. Saroyan? Did you do something wrong, you know last night?" Bones was eager to engage in social intercourse with her friend, to be normal and have a conversation about real life events.

"NO! I most certainly did nothing wrong," he lowered his voice, "last night, which really is none of your business."

She wasn't convinced, "Come on, were you selfish, you don't seem like you'd be selfish but you never know."

Booth, amazed that she had actually thought about what he'd be like anyways, was quick to correct her, "I was not selfish, I am never selfish, that was not an issue, in fact it is never an issue."

Bones smiled, "Ah so there was an issue, come on share. If you tell me what it is I can offer you an opinion based on anthropologic fact which might explain why whatever you did was so bad. I have millions of years of facts at my disposal on what makes good sex."

Booth began to pray for patience, and a prayer that he wasn't blushing too badly. "Bones this really isn't something I feel I should be discussing in the middle of the Jeffersonian, alright. So I'm going to leave now and I'll see you later."

Bones was not going to be put off, "Alright, I can see that you are uncomfortable discussing your private life in these surroundings. Why don't I meet you at the Royal Diner after I get off tonight and we can discuss then?"

She's not going to quit, she'll keep bugging me until I agree he told himself. "Fine Bones, 7 pm. I'll see you then, and for God's sake don't talk about this anymore with anyone in this office. Please?"

She nodded, though she told herself if Angela does all the talking it really doesn't count.

Part 3

As expected as soon as he left Angela pounced and dragged her into her office, "Oh my god! He slept with Cam! First Rebecca, now her, what is his problem? He must have taken a horny pill or something!"

"He just had a major event happen with his ex, and most likely was looking for something to take his mind of it. I don't understand the emphasis you put on sex, it's either for procreation or recreation, and if he chooses the second that's his business." This was said with a very straight and serious face so Bones was confused when Angela began laughing.

"Oh honey, I don't mean to laugh but you must be the only one who doesn't see it. Seeley Booth is just getting his ya-yas out where he can, and unfortunately it's with all the wrong people!" Angela flopped down on the couch.

Bones went to sit at her desk mumbling, "Well if you hadn't barged in it might have been the right person."

This caused the poor woman on her couch to have whiplash from turning her head to stare at her, she jumped off the couch, "What did you just say?"

Wishing she had kept her mouth shut Bones shook her head, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Rubbing her hands together in glee Angela almost squeeled, "No you said something, something about the right person and last night. Were you and Booth finally going to get together?"

Exasperated from all of the previous 24 hours events she said, "Maybe, I don't know! We were talking, about lines and crossing them. And he was smiling at me and there was definite tension, I know you all think I'm clueless but I can sense that, and then you walked in and mentioned Cam, who is obviously the safer person because of their past, and off he went!"

Angela cringed, "I ruined it, I ruined your moment. I'm so sorry sweetie, next time I'll knock before barging in, I promise!"

Remembering Rebecca's words Bones frowned, "We missed our moment. Do we only get one moment? I feel like we've had hundreds and I keep letting them pass me by. Well if we ever get another one I'm taking it, I'm tired of this. Tired of us taking our sexual aggression for each other out on other people. If one mate is not available classically another one will be, and if found suitable can replace the first. A body is a body, and release can be found with no regards to emotion and a bond can be formed. Anthropologically speaking anyways."

That was desperation in her voice, Angela could tell and sought words of encouragement for her friend, "Of course you have more than one moment, who knows maybe one will come tonight at dinner."

Completely disregarding the fact that Angela seemed to have heard their whole conversation she just nodded, "Maybe."

Part 4

Leaving Bones in contemplation in her office Angela decided that she had some unfinished business herself and went in search of Hodgins.

She found him sitting in the bathtub, which he had moved to her office of all places. Shutting the door behind her she contemplated him. He was so different from anyone else she had ever dated, he wasn't an artist, he wasn't sensitive, and he wasn't even her 'type'. But he made her laugh, which hokey as it sounded actually mattered, plus he was pretty cute. It was obvious that he was crazy about her, and from the warm feeling she got when they flirted it was obvious that she really liked him as well. She didn't want to ever have to face the situation that Brennan was.

"What's going on behind those beautiful eyes of yours Ange?" he saw that she was checking him out and hoped that he wasn't about to have his ass handed to him for invading her private space.

"Just contemplating how I'd feel if you were to take the sexual feelings you have for me and transfer them to another person."

"Oh, and how is that little scenario playing out may I ask?" He really was curious, this was the first blatant admission to anything beyond inappropriate comments.

"I'm picturing myself kicking the other chick's ass. She's not looking so hot." She walked over and sat on the rim of the tub.

Not able to contain his smile he took her hand and pulled her into the tub on top of him, "Well then for the sake of the imaginary person I feel I should inform you that the only person I'll be focusing my sexual feelings on is you. It's been only you for a while, and now I guess I'm hoping that for you it'll be only me."

"I think I could handle that. Now shut up, I have some sexual feelings of my own that need expressing."

Part 5

Bones walked into the diner and was happy to see that Booth had actually showed up, she thought that he might of bailed, this way she didn't have to drive all the way over to his apartment. "I'm glad you came."

Booth looked up from his beer, "Yeah, well I figured if I didn't show up you'd just follow me to my apartment so here I am."

Pleased that they had had the same thought she sat down next him on her own barstool, "I'll have what he's having please." She watched her friend take a long swallow and sighed, "You know I'm not here to condemn you right?"

He copied her sigh, "Yeah I know. I just don't know if I want to discuss this. I mean it doesn't really matter what happened that made Cam upset."

She was intrigued, "Really, why? I mean in order to keep a mate you have to keep them happy or else they'll go elsewhere. Biological fact, they'll find a more stable provider for their needs."

He really wished she'd stop with the biological and the anthropological crap, it was starting to get on his nerves to be lumped with every other male who had ever got some in the history of the world, "It doesn't matter, because we agreed that it was a bad idea and never to do it again. So whether she's happy or not we aren't getting back together, so please don't spread that rumor again, and we aren't going to satisfy our needs with each other." The last part was said sarcastically, a point which she didn't really get.

She nodded, "Because you work together." It was a statement of fact, the reason she clung to for why he hadn't stayed with her last night.

"No Bones, that's not why. That's a stupid reason to not be with someone." He finished off his beer and signaled for another one.

She turned away from him so he couldn't see the hurt look on his face. "Well whether or not it's going to happen again, I still think we should address what the issue was in the first place, so it doesn't happen with any future relationships."

He had really hoped that their talk was over, but apparently she wasn't satisfied yet, "Fine, the problem was I called her baby."

Bones got her concentration face on, her face scrunching up in a really cute way as she took in this information, "And?"

"That's it."

"You called her baby, and she was upset by this?" She really didn't get it, cutesy little names like that had never appealed to her, but the use of them wasn't totally offensive. She looked into his eyes trying to see if that really was everything or if he was hiding something.

"Well I've never been one to use those kinds of names. If I'm with you I let you know it." He had shifted closer to her and she couldn't help but notice that his thigh was touching hers. His eyes met hers and held.

His eyes were drawing her in, making her forget for a second what they were discussing, "So she determined from the use of the name, that you were with her, but not really with her."

He nodded, though was careful not to break their connection, "Insisted that I was actually with somebody else, at least mentally."

Bones swallowed as her mouth was suddenly dry, "Did she say who?"

He couldn't look at her anymore, her eyes were accusing him of something he wasn't sure if he was ready to admit to yet, "Not exactly, she said 'baby' sounded a lot like a name she knew of that she thought I might be thinking of." He turned back to the bar to contemplate his new drink, knowing she was still looking at him.

She knew what he was saying, knew what Cam had accused him of, and she also knew that Booth was letting the moment slip away. She wanted to as well, scared to take the moment and then screw it up later. This was the best relationship she had ever had, was she willing to screw that up just for a rush of endorphins. She looked him up and down, it'd be one hell of a rush though. She had told Angela that she was going to seize the moment the next time one came and she was going to keep that promise.

She finally took a drink of her beer, "Funny that Cam thinks you'll call me Bones while we have sex. I always figured you'd call me Temperance or Tempe."

Seeley nearly sprayed his drink but managed to swallow it all in a gulp, "You say that like we're having sex Bones, I think I missed a step."

She brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes, "Oh you won't want to miss this, and we're not having sex right now. Not very hygienic, having sex in a restaurant. But I predict in the next half hour or so…" She trailed off and smiled gently at him, "Now Booth this isn't"

He cut her off, "Bones don't say this isn't a big deal. This is a huge deal, you and I having sex is a huge deal, I can't have casual sex with you, it can't just be recreation for me."

She nodded, "I agree, this is very important, a line is being crossed and strings are now attached, whatever that means. If you had let me finish I was going to say this isn't difficult to comprehend. Especially if you look at it scientifically."

He rolled his eyes, "God Bones, I'm getting tired of this being so scientific, there is nothing scientific about sex and feelings!"

She continued on as if he didn't speak, "We've already defined what sex is. A release of energy, a rush of endorphins shared with another compatible person. But let me let you in on a secret Agent Booth," she leaned in almost sitting on his lap to whisper in his ear, "The rush with you would be the best ever. You are who I am most compatible with."

She took the opportunity to run her face up his profile not only feeling his skin with her lips but taking in his scent, "You smell the best to me, you look the best to me, you protect me the best, you provide for me the best, you are in every way my perfect mate."

Even though it had been a bunch of scientific jargon it was still one of the sexiest things that Seeley had ever had said to him and it got better as she said, "And right now I have, let's call it, a biological need that needs to be filled."

He caught the groan in his throat, "I would love to fill your biological need Bones, as many times as you can handle it."

She took his hand, threw a twenty on the bar and pulled him out of the restaurant, "Well come on then, the lab is closest."

He shook his head in amazement, "In the lab Bones, you want…"

"Yes," she said like it was the most rational thing ever, "I have a perfectly comfy couch, or a desk or office chair if that's more your style."

He pulled her back against him allowing her to feel the hardness in his pants, "I'd take a wall right now if it got me closer to your biological need."

She smirked at him, "My office has four of those, we can try them all if you can keep up."

He moaned quietly, "You're going to kill me, but it'll be worth it."

Part 6

They laughed and flirted all the way back to the museum. He had begun kissing up the side of her neck as she tried to wiggle away. He wasn't sure if she was really trying or not, he thought not.

They had come into the lab and had turned the corner by Angela's office when they heard the door open and a voice coming from within, "It's only 50 feet to the vending machine, besides who's around right now to see me."

Out of the door came Angela who was dressed only in her lacy black underwear and a mans blue t-shirt, "Oh my god!"

Angela was frozen, never in a million years did she ever picture this scenario, it was like being caught by her parents. Booth and Brennan seemed to be frozen as well, not quite believing what they were seeing. It was even more of a shock when out stepped Jack Hodgins, who had managed to pull on his jeans, and came to stand in front of and cover his girlfriend. "Well hey guys, nice night out there. What are you doing here?"

No answer, Booth couldn't help but stare at Angela, he knew she was attractive but he had always had this thing about women in men's clothing, his mind instantly brought forth the vision of Temperence in just his shirt. Brennen just couldn't believe that after all the mindless flirting that Angela had actually gone there with her resident bug and slime guy. Now that was a twist worthy of her next novel. Jack noting the stare coming from the agent waved a hand in front of his face, "Hey Booth, eyes off man. I know she's gorgeous but show a little respect."

Finally noticing that Booth had his eyes focused somewhere they shouldn't be Bones smacked him in the chest, "Yeah, eyes off or your not getting anywhere near my needs."

He shrugged, "Sorry Bones." It was his turn to lean down and whisper in her ear, "God you are going to look so hot in my shirt."

She shivered and once again proceeded to drag him, this time all the way into her office, only managing to throw a "Have a nice evening" back at her fumbling squints.

Their lovemaking was rough, and they did manage to make it to almost every wall and orifice before morning came. As they finally dropped, exhausted, onto the couch Booth turned to her and smiled, "So Bones, did I add anything new to your list of what makes good sex?"

Catching her breath she sent him an exhilarated smile, "Booth, you are the list."

Later that morning Cam came into the office and found Angela wearing what she could have sworn was Hodgins shirt, "Ms. Montenegro, have you seen Dr. Brennan this morning, we have a new case."

Angela shook her head and said truthfully, "Not this morning, no sorry."

Cam shook her head, "That's odd I could of sworn that was her car in the garage."

Just as she was saying this to herself she saw Dr. Brennan coming out of her office in yesterdays skirt and a man's button-down shirt tied at her waist, and behind her came Seeley Booth in his trousers and wifebeater.

"Ah Seeley, I see you found Baby." This was said with bitterness, as after storming out of his apartment she had realized he really was the best man she could ever hope for and now she had lost him.

Temperance sighed, "I don't recall you saying baby once last night Booth. Now there were a few other names, can you remember them? Something about being a goddess or something to that effect."

Booth didn't know whether to be mortified or to break down with laughter, he settled for a chuckle, "I don't know Bones, but I definitely don't recall saying baby."

He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss which left her breathing hard. I'm gonna go home and shower, then I'll be back to work on the case."

She nodded, "Alright, I think I'm good for a while, this shirt is so comfy, and I've been told it's a good look for me."

He nodded, "You got it Tempe, love you."

It was the first time he had uttered those words, and to do it in front of the squints she knew that he knew how she felt but she assured him anyways, "Love you too."

Cam left the Jeffersonian that day muttering about stupid pet names, and stupid shirts and stupid forensic anthropologists, never to return again.

AN: Ok I know this isn't going to happen tonight but a girl can dream. I just watched 'The Truth in The Lye' again and I have grown to hate Cam more and more. I don't know if we have any Cam/Booth shippers out there, and if so why they're reading this story. But if there are can someone please explain why people ship this couple. I don't get it, I mean is it just the case of blindly following where the writers lead them. Or is there some redeemable fact about Cam that I'm just missing. Really, I would love to hear a rational discussion about this ship, maybe I can gain some perspective. (Not that Booth and Brennan could sleep together right now anyways, it's only Season 2. I'm ok with them not being together as long as I don't have to wait 7 years like I did for the X-files.)


End file.
